


An Artist's Hands Captured His Metal One, and His Heart

by undeadbuckyfan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Artist Steve Rogers, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky is a veteran, Bucky uses Too Many Petnames, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic Fluff, Gay Bucky Barnes, Lots of Mushy Love, Lots of Stucky Feels, M/M, Maybe Slow Dancing, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Mutual Pining, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson Ships Stucky, Steve rogers has anxiety, There are Game Nights, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadbuckyfan/pseuds/undeadbuckyfan
Summary: Steve Rogers (Pre-Serum): Is an artist in New York City, and he's taking classes at NYU for his History major. Bucky Barnes (AU, but he has a metal arm) is a veteran who works down at the VA, but does mechanic work on the side. On one fateful day in the middle of a humid summer, their paths cross in their favorite coffee shop. Pining, lots of drawings of Bucky, some stumbling and a couple of anxiety attacks happen during their little journey of falling in love.Basically, Bucky is soft as fuck for Steve. They're both kind of a wreck but it all ends in fluffy goodness.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Stucky so I hope you enjoy my adaptation of them <3

In New York City the summers are suffocating, and sticky. Especially if you’re in the heart of the city, the air is warm and thick when you breathe it in. Bucky had decided that he needed to get out of his apartment that he’d been cooped up in during the latest heat wave to hit his city, and go get some iced coffee.  
He regretted it a little bit as he weaved in and out of hot traffic. The honking seemed to be extra loud in the heat. His black shirt soaked in the sun and stuck to his broad back. The metal that spread from his shoulder and created an arm was warm through the sleeve that hid it from prying eyes. Eventually he arrived at his favorite coffee shop, taking off his helmet and shaking out the slightly sweaty long hair. Bucky entered the building and sighed in relief at the air conditioning that hit his skin. His eyes scanned over the few patrons in the shop and that’s when he saw him. 

The breath seemed to knock out of Bucky’s chest as he drank in the small frame that was sitting next to the window. He had fluffy blond hair and his delicate shoulders were draped in a soft blue shirt that was slightly too big for him. Deep brown glasses framed his, oh my god, the guy looked up at Bucky and their eyes met. His eyes were bluer than the shirt he was wearing. Bucky could feel his cheeks heating up at the eye contact so he quickly stumbled forward to order his coffee.

“Uh, yeah, Hi, I’ll take a large iced coffee with extra sweetener and no creamer,” He ordered while sneaking a glance at the beautiful boy.

“Yeah Bucky no problem, it’ll be out in a minute,” One of his favorite barista’s, Alexia replied.

Bucky grabbed her arm, “Wait, do you know that guy sitting by the window by any chance.”

“His name is Steve. He’s been coming in almost every day this summer, and he always gets a vanilla frappe,” She smirks, knowing damn well Bucky will order one for the other man.

Bucky nodded vigorously, “I want one of those too, please.” 

Time seemed to pass entirely too slow for Bucky, who’s heart felt like it was going to fall out of his ass until his named was called out over the coffee shop music.  
“Thank you,” He mumbled and grabbed the drinks.

He made his way over to Steve, only shaking slightly before he stopped at his table. The man was engrossed in his book. His thumb was pushed inside his mouth in a way that shouldn’t be pretty but Bucky thought it was endearing.  
Bucky cleared his throat, “Hi, um, I got you this. You looked like you were running low.”

Steve looked up at him, and smiled when he saw the frape. “Thank you, how did you know what I liked?” He asked. 

“I uh, I asked Alexia,” Bucky admitted, scratching the back of his neck. Steve’s smile got even brighter and Bucky thought he was going to pass out because of how beautiful he was. “I’m Bucky by the way.” 

“Nice to meet you Bucky, I’m Steve,” He adjusted his glasses before holding out his delicate hand to which Bucky clasped in his larger one. He shook twice before letting go, feeling the heat of embarrassment run down his cheeks to his back. 

Bucky shifted uncomfortably, “Well I’ll let you get back to your reading.”

Steve smiled again, god does he ever stop smiling? He’s going to be the death of Bucky and he’s only spoken a couple of sentences to him.

“You’re welcome to join me, if you’re not in a hurry,” Steve offered, pulling his bag off of the empty chair and placing it on the floor. Bucky shrugged and took the offered seat.

There were a few moments of silence before he found the courage to speak again. “So, what do you do for a living?” Bucky asked. 

Steve put his bookmark into his book and set it on the table. “I’m an artist but I’m taking a couple classes down at NYU for my history degree so I can do some teaching,” He replied.

Bucky really thought his heart was going to burst at this point. How can one person radiate so much light and softness?  
“That sounds fulfilling; you’ll have to show me some of your art another time. I work at the VA but I do some auto work for extra money. Whatever helps,” Bucky rambles and sipped his iced coffee to shut himself up.

“We could do a trade, if you want. I have an old car I need fixed, and I could do an art commission for you,” Steve said, a shy look spread across his face. Bucky’s heart soared at the opportunity to see this boy’s beautiful face and hear the voice that caused butterflies to start a mosh pit in his stomach. 

He grinned, “That sounds like a date. I can put my number in your phone and you can text me whenever you want me to work on the car.” 

“Yeah okay, cool,” Steve stuttered slight at the word ‘date’, “Here you go.” He said and handed Bucky his phone. He grabbed it from Steve with his right arm and typed in his number, with a little heart emoji to compliment it. While putting his number in, Bucky saw that it was almost time for him to go to work.

“I have a group therapy session I have to lead but it was nice talking to ya, Steve. I hope I see you soon,” Bucky said and got up from the chair. Steve gave him one last heart stopping smile before he left the coffee shop. He did a little happy dance once he got outside. He thought Steve didn’t see but, he did. Bucky climbed atop his motorcycle, hissing slightly at the hot leather on his thighs and then rode off towards the VA.  
~  
Bucky’s group therapy session was long and grueling even though he was the one leading it, as per usual. He and Sam are a bit farther along in their recovery processes after coming home from war but it’s still hard to hear some of the things their follow veterans talk about. He gives Sam a pat on the back in the breakroom before clocking out of his shift.

“I’ll see you at game night, dude!” He yelled before exiting the hospital, not stopping to hear what Sam yelled back. His mind is focused on other things, well, another person to be specific. All his brain could think about was the shape of Steve’s collarbones and the airy laugh that left his pink lips. He checked his phone for the 20th time but there was still no text from the other boy.

Two days later and there was still no text from Steve. Bucky tried not to let himself think about it because whenever he did, it made his heart ache a little. After the first day he tried to come up with reasons why Steve wouldn’t want to text him since he was the one who offered. Maybe the heart emoji was too much. Bucky tugged on the ends of his tangled brown hair. God, how could he be so stupid?

“Hey man, did you even hear what I said?” Sam teased, bumping Bucky’s right shoulder. 

He shook his head, as if that was going to rid his brain of self-deprecating thoughts, “Sorry, I have a lot on my mind. I know, it’s Tony's birthday next week and we gotta do something special.”

“Exactly, I was thinking maybe we go a little more all out this year. Especially since Tony has joined the friend group and that man is LOADED. We should rent a club bro!” Sam said, “Plus, you look stressed. We could all use some excitement, and most importantly. Alcohol.”

Bucky nodded, “Sounds good. Just let me know what I need to do. I’m actually pretty tired so I’m gonna head home. Text me later.”

Sam nods, with a little concern but Bucky ignores it. He leaves Sam’s apartment and heads towards his own. Perks of living in the same building as your best friend.  
He flops himself onto his bed after turning out all the lights in his apartment. Bucky was ready to turn into some real sad boy hours. His eyes closed and he wrapped a cool sheet around his body. He was almost asleep when his phone buzzed from across his bedroom on his desk. Groaning, he got up to see who it was.

(Unknown Number) – Sorry I haven’t been able to text you, it’s Steve. I got sick and literally hibernated for two days.   
Bucky’s heart clenched. It wasn’t him! Steve just got sick, not that being sick is a good thing, but it means Bucky wasn’t a complete idiot.  
Bucky – No problem! I was able to keep myself busy enough.  
Steve – Still up to fix my car?  
Bucky – Time and place, sweetheart.  
Steve – Tomorrow at 2 sound okay? You can come to my apartment, it’s 328 N 24th St.  
Bucky – See ya then! 

He fell asleep with a smile on his face, phone in hand, and mind full of a small blond haired boy.  
~  
Bucky woke up the next morning earlier than he has in a really long time. There was a certain pep in his step that the baker he visits for a bagel every morning couldn’t quite place but it put a smile on his face anyways. He finds himself humming through his breakfast, through his workout and his shower. Today he was going to spend time with Steve! He texted Natasha to see what he should wear and if he should do anything with his hair. She teased him, lovingly of course, but ended up giving him the advice anyways. Bucky ended up wearing a thin grey tank because she said his “sweat would seep through like a sexy romcom” and a pair of black jeans with black combat boots to complete the look. His hair was loosely swept up into a half bun, stray hairs framing his face.

He sat on his motorcycle for a good ten minutes in the beating sun in front of Steve’s apartment building before he worked up the courage to go inside. His legs swayed a little as he tentatively knocked on the door. 

A few bangs and a thud could be heard from outside the door, “One moment!” 

Finally the door opened to reveal a slightly flushed Steve. Bucky smiled at him once their eyes met but it dropped as he looked down to see the man wasn’t wearing a shirt and the delicate curves of his skin were covered in water droplets. Their eyes met once again and Bucky was pretty sure he stopped breathing at this point.

“I overslept, by a lot. I just got out of the shower. If you could just wait a moment I’ll finish getting uh, ready. You can come in,” Steve rambled on, obviously embarrassed at his state as a pink blush spread over his chest that Bucky had a hard time tearing his gaze from. 

Bucky nodded, not quite trusting his voice and stepped inside the small apartment. 

Steve started walking towards what he assumed was his bedroom, “You can just chill in the living room if you want.”

He went over to the small plaid couch that looked like it had been loved on for years and took a seat. There were two towering bookshelves against one wall of the room that also contained a small television surrounded in a few Funko Pops. Bucky spotted a few pictures, one with Steve and a girl smiling in the park. His heart twinged at the thought of Steve already being with someone else, jeez Bucky, get yourself together. The other was Steve standing next to Tony Stark with some artwork spread out on a table. Of course he knew Tony. 

Steve interrupted his thoughts, “Hey, Bucky. We can go out to the car now if you want.”

“Sounds good, sweetheart,” He replied and followed the smaller man outside into the parking area that came with his apartment building, which was rare for NYC.

To be honest Bucky wasn’t sure what kind of car to expect from Steve but the excitement he felt when he saw it parked in the stall was almost overwhelming, “NO FUCKING WAY! You have a 1967 Chevy Impala. DUDE, this is like my dream car. Oh, you’re such a pretty girl.”

“Did you just talk to the car?”

“Unimportant. I think, I think I’m in love,” He says stroking the hood. “I’ll get started on her. Do you know what’s wrong?”

Steve scratches the back of his neck, “To be honest, I know absolutely nothing about cars. She was my mom’s and all I know is that it won’t start.”

Bucky nods and pulls a tool box out of his backpack, “I’ll take a look. You don’t have to stand out here it’s really hot.”

“I’ll just be studying. If you need anything come on up,” Steve says. He turns on his heels and walked back to the apartment building. Bucky will not confirm or deny watching his ass, just a little bit, until the blonde disappeared from sight.

~


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pickles, Anxiety Attack, and a Sexual Innuendo.

“So, how do you know Stark?” Bucky asked Steve who was curled up on his couch, pouring over pages of notes.

Steve jumped with a shout, throwing a few of those pages, “Oh my God, Bucky, you scared the shit out of me.”

“Sorry. You look pretty cute when you’re scared though,” Bucky smirked from the doorway.

A blush spread from Steve’s pale cheeks down to his chest but he still managed to roll his eyes at him. “You can come in and sit, you look all menacing just standing there,” He motioned for Bucky to enter the apartment. 

He obliged, like he was going to give up the opportunity to sit close to Steve. The couch dipped underneath him as he sat down and looked into what was growing to be his favorite shade of blue eyes. “I feel like you’re trying to change the subject from Tony,” Bucky teased.

“I’ve done some graphic designs for his company, nothing major. We’re not super close but he’s one of the only friends I have,” Steve said before cringing, “Oh God, that sounded lame.”

Bucky’s head dipped back as he let out a laugh that sounded like music to Steve’s ears. He wanted to make him laugh over and over again just to enjoy the sound. 

“S’not too lame. I only have a few friends myself,” He said, “It’s easier that way.”

“Uh, how, did you finish the car or?” Steve asked.

Bucky smirked at him, “Trying to get rid of me so soon, doll? The car is going to need a few parts and probably a week’s worth of work.”

Another blush fell over his cheeks, “Oh no, I’m not trying to, uh, get rid of you I just. I just wanted to see when you wanted to do the art commission.”

“Whenever is good for you. I mean you are the one doing the art or whatever so,” He said and Steve snorted.

“The art. It’s called drawing, Buck,” Steve said before getting up from the couch and stretching. The shirt rose up revealing his hipbones at eye level to Bucky since he’s so small. He pulled it back down before his breathing could get too out of control.

“Did you, um, I mean did you want to, eat?” Bucky stammered, going red in the face. 

“Do I want to eat? I’m pretty hungry, yeah,” He replied successfully without laughing at how cute Bucky was when he got flustered. 

He ran his hand through his hair to smooth it out, and Steve couldn’t help but feel the itch in his own hands to reach out and play with it.

“What I meant was, uh, do you want to go eat with me? I know this really good sandwich place near here,” Bucky said.

They ended up walking down the sidewalk together despite the heat. Bucky was already sweaty and it seemed to gleam on him in a way Steve thought was unfair. Their steps ended up falling in line with each other as they made their way a couple blocks in comfortable silence. Bucky made the smaller man feel safe in a way he’s never really felt before, and it made his heart have to work a little extra harder.   
The cool air conditioning of the small shop was welcomed by the men who severely underestimated how humid it was outside. 

“Hey guys! Welcome to Ray’s Sandwich Shop, what can I help you with?” A cute boy who was probably barely twenty gestured them to come over to the counter.

Bucky gave him a warm smile, “I’ll take the number three please, with extra pickles.”

“Ew Bucky, pickles, really? That’s disgusting,” Steve said with a wrinkled nose.

“You’re not the one eating it punk,” He replied and Steve felt that stupid blush fall over his cheeks once again. 

The two boys eventually got their sandwiches, with only mild flirting from the cashier to Bucky that Steve had to internally calm himself down from snapping at. Which was a lot harder than he had expected it to be.   
Once the sandwiches were finished, and of course Bucky made a point at slurping up his extra pickles to tease Steve, he had realized he needed to get home to meet up with Sam. 

“Sorry to cut this short Stevie but I have to go meet up with my friend Sam for some party planning,” Bucky explained as they exited the Ray’s.

“Stevie?” He smirked up at Bucky who became a flustered mess within seconds.

“Uh, it just, slipped out. I won’t. Sorry,” He stumbled over his words and almost stumbled over his own two, apparently left, feet. 

Steve only laughed in response, helping release some of the tension in Bucky’s chest. “No, I like it. It’s just no one’s ever called me that before, but it’s cute. Thank you for today,” He said.

“No problem at all, only if you let me treat you to another day like this again,” Bucky was the one smirking this time as he watched Steve adjust his glasses and suck in a sharp breath.

“It’s a date,” He repeated Bucky’s words from the first time they met in the coffee shop.

Both of them went their separate ways but with the same, giant goofy smile on their faces.

~  
“Hey man, you look extra glowy today. Did you finally get some dick?” Sam welcomed Bucky into his apartment that also held Clint and Natasha. He slapped the man on the shoulder, pushing him away.

“God, Sam, no I did not. I just went to start fixing up a car for Steve today. I think you need to get your eyes checked,” Bucky replied. He grabbed a beer from Sam’s fridge and sat next to Natasha who already had her signature eyebrow cocked up at him.

“Steve, isn’t that the reason you called me helpless and trying to find an outfit this morning?” She purposely let out that embarrassing piece of information Bucky really would have liked for Clint and Sam never to know. He groaned.

“So you DID get dick! My man,” Sam cheered and the groaning intensified.

With a hand covering his face, Bucky replied, “No, I swear I did not get dick. I wouldn’t even be able to bring myself to ask for that sort of thing, he’s too sweet.”

“What was that at the end? He’s too sweet. Aw James has a crush!” Natasha exclaimed but Bucky wouldn’t dare slap her shoulder. He didn’t have a death wish quite yet.

“Yeah, ya know, maybe I do have a crush but this isn’t the time to talk about it,” He said, “We have to plan Tony’s party.”

“This is exactly the time to talk about it, but whatever,” Clint signed to Natasha because he knew Bucky could only understand about half of what he was saying.

Bucky shot him a glare, “I’m taking classes dude, I’ll be able to understand you soon.” Clint just laughed and shrugged.

The rest of the evening was spent planning Tony’s way too big party at some “hot club” and the trio trying to get more information out of Bucky about Steve, mostly unsuccessful. All he could think about was whether Steve would be invited by Stark, or if he should invite the literal embodiment of a flower so that maybe he would actually enjoy the party for once.

~

The next few days were spent exchanging text messages with each other, and Steve even sent a few selfies which made Bucky’s heart stop. Of course he saved them, but Steve didn’t need to quite know that yet. The party was all ready to go and invitations had been sent out yesterday. Bucky had taken a look at the list and saw Steve wasn’t on it. So, it was up to him to ask. 

Before Bucky could chicken out, he shot him a text.

Bucky Barnes <3 : Hey, I was wondering if you were free to hang out today?  
The response came about ten minutes later.  
Stevie : Yeah of course! What did you have in mind? :)  
Bucky Barnes <3 : Well if you’re not too scared, I can take you on my bike and we can go get some ice cream?  
Stevie : LOL me scared? You’re funny, Barnes. You can pick me up at 2 pm.  
Bucky Barnes <3 : I’ll remember that comment when you’re actually on the back of my bike ;)  
Stevie : Whatever man, I’m tough.

~  
Steve lied, oh boy did he lie. He was not tough. He did not want to be on the back of a motorcycle and zipping through the insane traffic of New York City. How did Bucky do this without being terrified of dying? 

“Hey, you ready?” Bucky asked him, shaking the blonde from his impending doom filled thoughts that made it actually really hard to breathe.

The motorcycle engine was revving and he was holding out a helmet to Steve but he just couldn’t respond.   
“Yeah, yeah, uh, I’m just,” Steve couldn’t even finish the sentence.

Bucky turned off the engine and threw his legs over the side to approach him. He was trying to figure out what he did wrong to cause Steve to freak out so much, so he just sat the two of them down on the curb, even though it was a little hot on their bottoms.  
“Stevie, hey, deep breaths. You’re safe. In no way are you required to get on my bike,” Bucky soothed him, rubbing circles on his back.

He eventually took enough deep, well as deep as an asthmatic could get, breaths to calm himself down enough. “Sorry about that,” Steve muttered weakly, putting his face in his hands.

“You didn’t have to give yourself an anxiety attack babe, we can just take the subway. I’m not going to be offended,” He said, smiling down at Steve.

“Ugh, why do you have to be like that?”

“Like what?”

“All nice, and gooey. Like a brownie. It makes my heart clench.”

Bucky barked out a laugh so loud it kind of scared himself, “I’m sorry Stevie. I’ll try to be less brownie like, I suppose.”

He finally looked at Bucky, who was sweating way worse than he was but smiling all the same. “Aren’t you dying in that long sleeve shirt? Oh God, and you’ve been sitting here calming me down in the heat. Ugh. I’m sorry, I’m rambling and annoying,” Steve said.

It was Bucky’s turn to look a little uncomfortable now, “Well, I guess you were bound to find out sometime soon.” And with that he pulled off his black glove from his left hand, and pushed up his sleeve to his elbow. The metal was a little blinding in the afternoon sunlight but he held it out to Steve anyways.

A gasp fell from his lips, “You have a metal arm? That’s a dumb question, I can see that but, just. Whoa.”

“It’s what happens when you go to war, I guess,” Bucky smiled but this time it was a little wounded. The last thing he wanted was Steve’s pity.

He reached out timidly, but eventually made contact with the metal that was surprisingly cool despite the beating heat they were sitting in. Steve laced his fingers through the metal ones, examining every line that was carved into the palm and forearm. When he was done he looked up at Bucky whose pupils were a little blown, “It’s beautiful.”

Bucky quickly looked away from him and blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill over. “One of us crying in this heat is enough for one day. Can we go get ice cream now, if you’re up to it?” He asked.  
“Of course, let’s go.”

Steve kept his fingers laced through the metal ones the whole way to the ice cream shop, and for once Bucky didn’t feel the need to put on his glove. 

~  
“Stark’s party? And you’re inviting me? That’s really not my scene, Buck,” Steve wrinkled his brow as he worked his way through the triple scoop of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream he purchased.

“It’s not my scene either! Tony’s lucky I love him. I just thought it might be a little more bearable if you were there,” Bucky said, sheepishly.

“I’ve only worked with him a couple times. We exchange Christmas cards. I don’t know.”

“Come on Stevieeee please. Pretty please with a cherry on top. Look at me, I’m popping the cherry in my mouth,” Bucky begged with a cherry from his sundae between his lips.

Steve spit his bite of ice cream everywhere, laughing at the sexual innuendo he was sure Bucky didn’t even know he made. “Oh my God, please never say that again. I’ll go, but we’re taking a cab.”

“You’re the best!” Bucky exclaimed, kissing the man on his cheek and leaving a little bit of ice cream in his lip’s place.

Steve was sure the kiss was burned onto his cheek with the blush that spread after it. Which of course, Bucky made teased him for. 

~


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tipsy Stucky and Overprotective Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took forever to update, I'm dealing with some writer's block right now so if it's short I apologize. I'm on vacation so I have a lot of time to write and hopefully a lot of inspiration!

“I look ridiculous Natalia,” Bucky whined as she tied his dark blue tie that hung over his crisp, white button down.

She swat his hand away as he tried to fidget with his collar, “I’m not finished with my masterpiece. Stop.” 

“I’m anything but a masterpiece, first of all,” He started but got interrupted by a voice from the doorway.

Steve was leaning against the frame, draped in a grey suit that made his eyes so bright, Bucky thought it should be illegal. “I beg to differ,” He grinned, making the other man so weak in the knees he grabbed Natasha’s shoulder to steady himself. 

“When, how, uh. Hi Stevie,” Bucky stammered, “How long have you been here?”

“Your friend Sam just dropped me off, he seemed nice. Very talkative,” Steve replied. 

Nat grinned at the shorter man as she walked past him into the hallway behind Steve, “Sam could talk your ears off for hours but it’s never a dull moment when he’s around. I’m just going to finish up my hair in the bathroom. We leave in 10 gentlemen.”

Steve made himself comfortable on one of Bucky’s couches while he finished fiddling with the hair that was braided back to avoid conversation.  
“I like your braids, they’re pretty,” Steve commented, a shy smile dancing on his lips.

Bucky choked but recovered, “Uh thank you, Natalia did them,” He hesitated for a moment, “Your suit makes your eyes so blue you better be careful, girls will be flocking to get lost in them tonight.”

This made Steve laugh. “Girls are never flocking to get lost in my anything, and I really don’t want them to at this particular time in my life.”

“I just meant uh, they’re really pretty. M’favorite shade of blue, now,” Bucky mumbled, praying that Natasha would hurry up and finish her hair so he couldn’t embarrass himself any further. 

As if she heard his silent prayers, Nat appeared in the doorway with her fiery hair in soft curls that framed her face perfectly, “Alright, let’s hit the road boys!” 

~

The club was extremely crowded and Bucky was sure that Tony Stark did not know this many people personally. But then again, what did he know? All he knew was that right now he was about to sweat through his suit coat and probably punch the next person who grinded too close to Steve as they made their way through the crowd toward the VIP section. They eventually made it. Natasha immediately gravitated towards alcohol which left the two men alone on a pretty uncomfortable sofa. 

Bucky pulled off his coat, “It’s like 300 degrees in here, holy shit. Do you want me to take your coat?”

“Wow, what a gentleman. You never offer to take my coat Barnes,” Sam teased as him and Clint entered the VIP section. 

“Oh shut the hell up Wilson, why don’t you take both of our coats and hang them up,” Bucky rolled his eyes with his hand held out.

Sam gave him a shit eating grin but grabbed the coats anyways.

“I’m Clint! I’m deaf so sorry if I shout your ears off,” Clint introduced himself to Steve, giving him a firm handshake before sitting on a chair. 

“It’s fine! I can hardly hear anyone in here if they’re not shouting. Music’s loud,” Steve replied.

The group conversed among themselves, pretty much ignoring the huge sea of people below them dancing and getting wasted on Tony’s tab. They weren’t skimping on the alcohol in the VIP section either. In total they already finished an entire bottle of tequila between the five of them in shots and now they all had personal drinks.

“Hey Buckaroo and Buckaroo’s blonde twink! Lil Steve. And others! My lesser known but well loved friends,” Tony entered the VIP section, already several whiskey’s and beers into his birthday bash evening. 

The twink comment caused Steve to choke on his margarita, “If you’re gonna call me a twink Tony, at least let me be my own twink with pride.” 

“Yeah! Steve’s an independent twink he don’t need no man,” Sam shimmied which resulted in some (a lot) of his beer sloshing on to Clint’s lap. He didn’t even notice. 

Bucky’s cheeks were red but he couldn’t tell if it was from how tipsy he was or if he was blushing from the conversation, “Stevie is his own lil firework, I just get to admire the beauty from afar.”

“Oooo sounds like my precious little Buck Buck has a crushhhh,” Tony yelled as he perched himself atop Bucky’s lap.

“Stark…” Natasha warned from her barstool and blood red martini.

Tony cupped both Steve and Bucky’s cheeks, “Now listen here, idiots. You’re both my friends and I appreciate both of you. So that means,” He let out a hiccup that smelled like some expensive whiskey, “When one of you is wrong in the relationship I have to take that side and be a dad.”

“That doesn’t even make sense Stark,” Steve giggled. 

“I’m a dad, Steak”

“Steve”

“Right, Steeb,” Tony continued to lay his head on Steve’s lap with a drunken sigh.

Bucky looked down at the billionaire, “Happy Birthday, you asshole.”

“Thank you Trash Prince, I love you so very much,” Tony replied before stumbling to his feet.

“Ready to continue celebrating?” Sam asked, downing a shot of whatever liquid Clint put on the table.

“You betchya Samuel, accompany me to the next club,” He held out his arm to which Sam linked with his own.

“You rented out another club?” Bucky asked in bewilderment.

Stark shook his head, “I’m tired of this crowd and it’s almost 2 am, time to move the party onwards. Feel free to join.”

As much as Bucky enjoyed spending time with Steve, especially tipsy Steve because it made the usually nervous man quite bold but Bucky’s an introvert at heart and the loud music, the people were really starting to get to him.

Before he could respond, Steve replied for him, “Actually, Bucky and I were thinking of heading out. I don’t want my mechanic to be too hungover when we go pick up parts tomorrow.”

“Sure, a hangover is what you’re avoiding but dick is what-“ Tony started but got both Clint and Sam’s hands put over his mouth.

Natasha grabbed all of the men’s coats, “We’ll see you guys later. I have to go make sure they don’t get arrested like last time. It was very nice to meet you Steve.” And with that the four left the club while Bucky and Steve put their coats on.

~

“I didn’t know we were picking up parts tomorrow,” Bucky said as he breathed in the much needed fresh, well maybe not fresh because it’s NYC, but air into his lungs.

Steve shrugged as they walked along to the subway, “I could see how drained you were getting, I just made up an excuse to get you out of there.”

“Oh, I uh, didn’t even realize anyone could tell,” He stammered.

“You try to pull your hair towards your face more. You sit with your knees up to your chin but if that’s too obvious, you only put on leg up and the other one is bouncing. Like you’re on edge. Waiting for something or someone to attack,” Steve admitted.

Bucky stopped walking and turned to him, “You notice all of that? Why?”

“I could blame it on being too observant, but really I just want to make sure you’re okay,” Steve said. 

A little warning signal in Bucky’s brain started ringing, that he was letting this history nerd get way too close. That he was slowly breaking down every single defense system Bucky has built to keep himself from loving anyone.   
He ignored it, “I’m a little tipsy but I’m pretty sure I like you Stevie.”

“I’m pretty sure I like you too Buck, but we can talk about it another day. Right now pajamas, ice cream and a couch are calling our names,” Steve grinned, lacing their fingers together to pull him along down the steps to the train.

“Only if you have mint chocolate chip,” Bucky said.

Steve rolled his eyes, “I bought it just for you, even though it literally tastes like toothpaste with chocolate chips.”

“Mmm ice cream for me. Comfy couch and a Stevie all for me,” He mumbled, letting his head fall on Steve’s shoulders as they sat on the empty subway train shooting underneath the streets of New York City.

“All for you,” Steve breathed but Bucky already dozed off , leaving a fond smile upon the blonde’s face.


End file.
